A Fun Night
by captainkilliansassjones
Summary: Betty tells Veronica about how stressful her day was during their sleepover, and Veronica decides to cheer Betty up. (A.K.A SMUUUUTTT)


Betty sighed and stared up at the ceiling, her mind racing over the events of the day. "You ok, B?" the girl lying down beside her asked, twirling a piece of Betty's hair. Veronica Lodge had become a solace, a safe haven, in a town full of mystery and murder. Betty shifted on the bed to face her, lifting her hand to stroke Veronica's face. "I don't really know, V. Everything that happened with my parents, and Polly...and god, baby Jason Blossom is on the way. What am I meant to do with all of this information?" Betty huffed, pressing her face into the bed. Veronica laughed at the child-like action and ran a hand through Betty's ponytail. "Well….I could help you take your mind off of it?" The brunette smirked, licking her lips and inching closer and closer to Betty until they were merely a breath apart.

Betty inhaled, and after one whiff of 'Chanel N°5', she closed the gap between them. As soon as their lips crashed together, Veronica opened her mouth to make way for Betty's tongue, and in a flash, they turned over and Betty straddled her, hands groping every inch of her body. Veronica let out a moan as Betty moved down her body, kissing her jaw, the nape of her neck, down to right in between her breasts (thank god for Veronica's low cut V-neck tops, Betty thought to herself). She sucked on that spot for a little while longer, before sliding of off the bed and resting on her knees in front of Veronica. Betty trailed her hand across V's inner thigh, and then stroked the edge of her lacy black panties.

After a few more moments of B's teasing touches, Veronica sat up, and pressed a soft kiss to Betty's lips. "What are you gonna do to me, Elizabeth Cooper?" She murmured, inching forward so that her entire warmth rested in the palm of Betty's hand. With a smirk, the blonde made quick work of disposing of the underwear and shifted the skirt up to make herself more room. She started with peppering kisses on V's inner thigh, using her hot breath to further tease her. Veronica draped her legs over Betty's shoulders, moving as to quicken the process. B gave her slit an agonisingly slow stroke before finally having a taste of her soaking wet city-girl.

Veronica moaned as Betty sucked on her clit, bucking her hips and pulling Betty closer to her. "God, baby, how did you ever think you were straight?" She moaned once again, receiving a chuckle from Betty. She built up a steady rhythm, licking V in exactly the right spot, making her cry out in delight. Veronica could feel herself on the edge, gripping the back of Betty's head and breathing erratically. Finally, her orgasm caused her to fling her head back and scream in pleasure. No one else could make her feel the way Betty did. She fell back onto the bed, arms flung out at either side of her as her breath came out in irregular pants. Betty climbed back onto the bed, resting her forehead against Veronica's.

She was just about to settle in beside the brunette until she was interrupted by Veronica's hand slipping under her shirt and cupping her breast. "Oh no you don't, B. It's my turn to make you scream _my_ name," Veronica smirked. Betty sat up and made room for Veronica to straddle her lap, lifting her arms so that her shirt could be tugged off quickly and with ease. Veronica licked her lips as she took in the sight of Betty's pretty pink bra. She tugged off her own top, so that their chests could rest against each other. _B and V, forever forged._ God, that turned Veronica on to no end. Betty fingered the edge of Veronica's black laced bra (matching her now disposed-of underwear, of course) and sighed pure bliss. They shifted closer together for a passionate kiss, and Veronica reached behind Betty to undo the clasp of her bra.

Once B's breasts were free, V placed a hand on her shoulder and lay her down. She moved down and took one of Betty's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it while she rubbed the other lightly with her fingers. "Fuck, V, I need you so bad," Betty breathed, arching her back in pleasure as Veronica moved her hand to undo the clasp on Betty's jeans. "Do you really want me, baby?" Veronica teased, rubbing Betty over her jeans. After Betty's extremely enthusiastic nod in confirmation, V slipped her hand into Betty's panties and began to rub her clit. "No, Veronica, I want more of you!" Betty cried, bucking into her. Immediately, Veronica knew what she meant and stopped to pull Betty's jeans and panties down further.

She gave Betty a long, passionate kiss before slipping a finger into her, followed by another once she knew that Betty was comfortable. They panted against each other as Veronica built up a steady rhythm. Betty moved with her, ensuring that V would hit the right spot. After a few minutes, the results of Veronica's actions started to show as Betty began to relent in her own movements and gripped the sheets beneath her. She kept her eyes on Betty at all times, watching the blonde bite her lip in pleasure. "Veronica...Veronica...fuck.." Betty cried, finally hitting her orgasm, bucking under Veronica.

They lay beside one another for a few minutes, stroking each other's hair and sharing a few kisses. "I'm gonna go get some water," Veronica whispered, kissing Betty's forehead and picking up her silk robe, wrapping it around herself. She wandered into the kitchen and opened the cabinet containing the glasses, and poured herself some water. "Well, I guess you've had a fun night,". Veronica freezed at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. She turned, smiling awkwardly, and held out the glass in front of her, "Oh, h-hey mom! Water?".


End file.
